Titans Academy
by King Of Anime
Summary: [AU.]Ron is enrolled in a superhero school run by the Teen Titans.  He meets Kim who he hasn't seen in seven years and recalls his feelings for her. Teen TitansxKim Possible crossover.
1. New School, Old Friends

I hope everyone enjoys this story; I've been holding it off for a few months, but I think now's the time. Please Enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter one- New School, Old Friends

The blonde teenager ran through the busy streets of Jump City looking for his new school, but he was completely lost. After asking around a nice gentleman pointed him in the right direction and after a few minutes of power walking he could see it.

Across the ocean on an island sat Titans Academy; his new school; Ron Stoppable's new school. The famous Titans Tower used to be there, but they demolished it for the new school. Here young people came for training and refuge to become superheroes and help them with their powers.

"I just hope I'm not…" his voice trailed off when he saw the ferry; he made a mad dash for the boat knowing he was late. The ferryman let him on looking at his watch. "Sorry" he said huffing.

"Late on your first day to school me boy? Not a good start." the man showed him his seat; he looked around to see several other teenagers about his age talking about their excitement as the boat chugged along the ocean.

Ron was more confused than happy almost five-hundred people apply each year, but only about fifty actually make the cut. He still hadn't controlled his powers yet so the fact that he even made it was mind blowing.

Still he was happy; this was surely going to be better than his old life. The trip was quiet for him and when the ferry hit the shore everyone grabbed their bags and hopped off.

The Titans Academy was larger in person and several man-made islands linked with this one to create a chain of different buildings. The captain of the ferry led them inside; just the entrance hall was amazing enough.

Large marble columns as far as the eye could see and many paintings and sculptures gave the hall almost a classical feel to it.

They continued walking until two large doors stood in their path. The ferry man turned and faced them, "This is as far as I go; you go through these doors and follow the directions to the letter. Good luck everyone."

As he walked away from them the two double doors began to creak open and a large group of people were lined up to greet them. They were obviously students because of the uniforms; they all applauded and cheered shaking everyone's hands.

After the welcome they were instructed to line up a series of stairs. After being herded into groups of five they began to hear the clopping sound of feet.

Six individuals came out of the crowd; Ron recognized them instantly. The people who started the Academy and famous super heroes the Titans: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra.

Ron stood perfectly still, too nervous to do anything else. Robin stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I would first like to welcome you all to Titans Academy. You are all here for many reasons some seek training, others refuge. Some wish to be better people; others want to use their powers to help mankind. We are all here to teach you and we hope you can enjoy your time here as well."

Cyborg then took the plate, "Before we reveal your home room teacher and assign you dorm rooms there are some ground rules that we need to lay down. First: you may travel anywhere on campus, but do not leave the island for any reason other than an emergency. Two: curfew is ten; no later. And third: you may not use your powers during school hours; are we clear?"

Everyone acknowledged him and next Starfire took over, "Now comes my favorite part everyone is to say their name and what their powers are."

They started alphabetically so Ron listened to what powers other kids had. Some where really impressive ice powers, controlling air, shrinking themselves, all of them sounded cool; he just hoped his would be impressive too.

When it was Ron's turn he stepped up, "Hi, my name is Ron Stoppable, I come from Middleton, Colorado and I can generate and control electricity."

"My, my that is a very interesting power; I don't believe we've ever had a student with that kind of power before, welcome Ron" Starfire was known for her cheery nature and it showed.

After introductions they were given a schedule of classes and they were introduced to their home room teachers. Ron was excited when got Terra; he was always her favorite Titan. After that they were assigned a dorm room and a guide was picked for each student. The guide's job was to show the new student around and give him the lowdown on everything.

Ron waited for his name and when the guide's name was chosen his heart skipped a beat. He hadn't heard that name in almost seven years.

"Kim Possible" called out Terra.

"Right here," she said.

"I want you to led him to his room and show him the ropes."

"Will do."

When Kim saw Ron's face she nearly screamed. She ran at him throwing her arms around him tightly.

"Oh my God Ron I can't believe it's you!"

"Me either when she called your name I nearly fainted."

"I heard your name and where you were from, but I couldn't see your face so I waited to see if it was really you; it been seven years."

"I know KP"

She gave him an almost scary look, "You haven't called me that in years oh I'm so happy you're here Ron, but let's talk while I show you to your room."

Together they walked through the maze of corridors and stairways, but Kim knew where she was going; Ron was having trouble keeping up.

* * *

When they got to his assigned room he was given a code that he had to memorize; then he punched it out on the keypad next to the door. It slide open and Ron put his things inside. He was greeted by a boy about his age in a wheelchair inside. 

"Ron meet your room mate," Kim announced.

"Hi, I'm Felix Renton; I'm a second year." he shook hands with Ron who put his stuff on the bed above Felix's.

"Ready to look around Ron?" Kim asked.

"You bet," he smiled.

"You be careful Kim; don't overwhelm him," Felix chuckled.

Kim and Ron walked around as she showed him the library, gyms, common room, and the arena. He was amazed by the size of the campus, but as Kim continued to talk about the buildings he just kept staring at her.

She had grown so much for seven years; her body was much curvier and her hair was free flowing, not in some ponytail or something like that.

Kim noticed him and called out, "Ron?"

"Huh?" he had been spacing out, but Kim just giggled a little.

"You haven't changed a bit Ron, but I think we need to catch up." She led them to the park and found a nice secluded bench to sit on. They sat there for several moments in awkward silence; not really knowing exactly what to say first.

Ron then spoke first, "How about we take turns asking; you ask me a question and then I'll ask you one." Kim nodded in approval, "Okay I'll go first."

Ron thought hard before answering, "I know you left me a note about you moving away, but why did you?"

Kim answered, "My dad got a new job at Houston; working on an experimental rocket. We suddenly had to move in one night; I was so mad I threatened to stay, but in the end I ended up going so I left you a note. I'm really sorry, but I didn't even know the address or the phone number so you could contact me."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

Kim ignored that he already asked a question and replied, "When we finally moved in I began to experience strange headaches. My mind felt like it was going to explode; then I began to hear people's thoughts; my brother's, my parent's, everyone. Then things began to move in the house by themselves. At first we thought it was our imagination, but I soon realized that it was me doing it with my mind. I was so terrified of these strange powers and when I felt like calling you I would stop because I stupidly feared that you would hate me."

"I would never hate you KP; you're my best friend we've known each other since pre-school." he grasped her hand tightly which gave her comfort.

"What about you; you must have had a great time without me?"

Ron's face turned into a grimace as he thought of the two people he liked the least. "Actually KP it isn't the way you think at all. When you left sure I survived, but when I turned fifteen I began to feel tingling sensations and anything or one I touched would get shocked. Then accidentally blew up the T.V. just by touching it; my parents were afraid. I thought they wanted to help me, but they were scared of me and my powers so they tried any means necessary to get rid of me. They would hardly talk to me or even look at me; then when I heard them talking to some people one time they said I was their nephew. Then I found myself here."

Kim immediately gave Ron a warm hug that caused all the hatred and anger in him to melt away, "I'm so sorry that you ever had to go through that. Robin says that to some this academy is a refuge, but had no idea that it was true."

She began to sob which made Ron cry as well. He lifted her head up and wiped away her tears, "Come on Kim; you always look prettier smiling." She managed to give him a small smile which made him feel better.

After the burst of emotion they continued twenty questions.

"So Kim you mentioned hearing people's thoughts; does that mean you're psychic?"

"I'm a little, but my main power is telekinesis." Ron gave her a blank stare, "It means I can move things with my mind," she continued remembering Ron's range of big words.

"That's a cool power KP; you must be able to lift this entire academy by now."

"No way I'm only a second year and besides my powers probably couldn't go as far as lifting a tank; let alone an entire building."

Ron then heard chimes ringing, "What's that?"

"That's the clock's alarm telling us that it's eleven. Hey! How about we have lunch together; I have some really cool friends I'd like you to meet."

"Sure KP I'd love to meet your friends."

"Great, you remember where the cafeteria is right?" Ron nodded, "Good then you go get ready and I'll meet you there in an hour." Before leaving she leaned down and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's really great to see you again Ron," she then ran off leaving Ron in a daze.

* * *

Ron was inside his room; Felix was gone so he took his time unpacking and getting ready. He saw that they already had his uniform ready and several pairs also. He found out from Kim that each year student had a different color uniform; first years had blue, second had red, third had green, and fourth year had black. 

He wondered if he should wear it now, but decided to stick with a collared shirt and a pair of jeans. When he was fully prepped he still had about twenty minutes to kill so he lay on his bed and reminisced about Kim.

His hand went back to the spot wear Kim's lips had been and blushed. He hadn't told her, but ever since the seventh grade he has had a crush on her; and ever since she moved away his feelings seemed to deepen.

He didn't know if she felt the same way, but that kiss sure wasn't for any old friend. Smiling her remembered how he first met her. It was his first day at pre-school and being only four years old he was nervous. Then when playing outside he saw several bigger kids picking on a little girl with red pigtails. They were pulling at them and making snorting sounds.

Usually he would be too scared to do anything, but on that day he gathered up the courage to face them and tell them off; he received a bloody nose for it, but after that he and Kim were inseparable.

After taking a stroll down memory lane he left his room and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

It took him a little longer than he expected, but soon found the large dining hall that was lightly filed with students. Across the room he could see Kim at one of the tables with several kids in red and green uniforms; he felt a little under dressed, but shook it off when Kim stood up to hug him. 

"Everyone this is my best friend Ron," everyone said hello and shook hands with him; she continued, "Ron, this is Monique; she controls paper."

Ron smiled and she waved at him giving him a big grin, "This is Tara, she has magical powers." Ron nodded in her direction and she nodded back. "This is Wade, he has power over technology. Felix you already know, his wheelchair gives him an assortment of abilities, but he also can make sound waves."

Ron saw one more person at the table as he was about to shake hands his body froze when he heard Kim, "And this is Josh Mankey, a fire wielder and my year-long boyfriend." His heart sank to his stomach.

A whole year! She had been with this guy for a whole year? He was flabbergasted, as everyone else began to eat Ron just looked at Josh; he seemed nice enough, but for some reason he was given Ron this weird look; almost like he didn't want him here. Cont…

* * *

That's the first chapter I hope you liked it; please review! I'll update as soon as possible. KingOAnime 


	2. Dreaming of You

Sorry for the long update; I had another chapter set up, but decided to scrap it and start over. Please enjoy KingOAnime.

Titans Academy- chapter two- _Dreaming of You_

Ron hadn't eaten all day so he hungrily chomped down the food as everyone else talked. He noticed how comfortable Kim was with Josh; she was leaning on his shoulder and smiling in his direction.

At the same time he continued to get weird stares from Josh who seemed more interested in him than Kim. After several minutes Ron finally caved and left the table to try and get some sleep. Kim was disappointed, but understood that Ron had had a busy day.

He entered his room and fell on the bed. He began to dream of Kim; her face her laughter everything; until Josh appeared and swept her away which caused him to awake.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep he decided to walk around the school since it was still afternoon. He strolled around enjoying the scenery until he saw Josh walking towards him. Ron could tell that he wanted to talk to him and he stopped.

"Ron, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

Ron agreed and Josh led them to the arena where he brandished a keycard that opened the door.

"I thought students weren't allowed unless they were sparring." Robin explained this in the beginning.

"I'm one of the students that clean the bleachers so I get special access."

He continued to lead Ron until they were in the highest section of the arena where Ron could see several second and third year students sweeping and brushing the many bleachers.

"How big is this place?" Ron asked as the two of them sat down.

"The fighting area is about as big as four and a half football fields put together."

"Wow I can't believe I'll be able to fight here too."

"The first years only fight first years, but once you're more experienced you can fight almost anyone. You should see this place when teachers spar or when two really big time students get it on. This is the best place to hone in your skills and truly see what your powers can do in real life situations."

"But that's not why you wanted to talk to me is it?" Ron asked.

"No, the real reason is about Kim." he said looking around to make sure no one was listening, "I won't beat around the bush; I don't trust you."

Ron leaned in to listen more closely, "Go on."

"Kim has talked about you since the day I first met her, but she hasn't seen you for seven years and people change in that time. I want to know if you still care for Kim like you did back then."

"I'll tell you something Josh when I first saw you I didn't exactly trust you either; Kim has always been very naïve, but seeing how much you're worried about her I am glad to see she has someone like you. Kim was the only person who respected me, the only person who had my back. She would listen to my problems and give me encouragement."

Josh listened intently letting every word sink in to the point that it was engraved on his skull.

"When she left I was heart broken my life wasn't the same without her; sure I had other friends, but Kim was special to me and just seeing her has made my life brighter. I don't want her to disappear again; I want to be next to her always."

Josh smiled and raised his hand, "That's what I wanted to hear; friends?"

Ron took it and replied, "Friends, but if you ever hurt Kim's feelings or betray my trust nothing will stop me from getting you."

Josh just continued smiling, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ron stood up to leave, "You coming?"

"You go on I want sit here a little bit longer."

"Suit yourself; I'll see you tomorrow."

When Ron was out of earshot Josh began talking again, "I knew you were here the minute I started talking to him."

A mysterious voice answered, "I see why my master chose you; for a second year you sure are skilled."

"What do you want?" Josh asked sounding annoyed.

"I have come to tell you to be ready."

"When do I strike?"

"Soon," it hissed.

"You promise they will be safe?"

"As long as you follow our orders to the letter."

"And Kim is not to be harmed?"

"Is that why you were talking to that boy; to make sure someone takes care of her when you leave?"

"I just don't want her to be alone; I want someone who cares for her as I do to watch over her."

"He did say that he'll hunt you down if you hurt her; you do know you're going to right?"

"That's exactly why I chose him; if he's willing to fight me even though his powers are under developed then that's true compassion."

"You just focus on your mission or else." The dark figure left without anyone else noticing. Josh was left alone to consider his deeds; he knew what he was doing was bad, but he also knew he didn't have a choice.

* * *

At seven o clock the bells from the massive clock in the park chimed the time which echoed out for everyone to hear. Ron slowly awoke and got ready for his first official day of school.

Felix and him took turns taking a shower and after getting their uniforms on they left. Ron and Felix had different homeroom teachers as did Kim and Josh, but they would all meet each other in the one class that everyone has together; physical education.

In reality it was training, but since Titans Academy is a school physical education sounded more appropriate.

Ron entered the classroom that was stated on his schedule and was greeted by Monique and Wade who already had a seat picked out for him. They all sat next to the windows where they had a beautiful view of the park.

Everyone continued chatting until Terra entered the classroom; all the students stood at attention and slightly bowed before sitting back down.

"Good morning class," she said in a cherry voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Terra," they all replied.

"It's good to see familiar faces from last year as well as our first years; if you have any problems please tell me."

As Terra began teaching math Ron gave a quick glance around the room; all the students were either first or second years. He was glad to be with friends, but could also see some faces scowling at him; especially from a brunette haired woman.

"Pssss, who's that?" he whispered to Monique pointing to the woman.

"Oh her, that's Bonnie Rockwaller; she's always making that face. She the meanest person in the school; and her boyfriend isn't all peaches and crème either."

Ron decided to take notes, but was curious as to what everyone's powers were; especially Bonnie's.

When eleven hit the clock the entire student body headed for the out skirts of the school where it was nothing, bit but flat lands.

Terra paired people up; Ron got Monique, Wade got Tara, and he could see Kim had Felix.

"Alright today's exercise is to see what kind of powers your partners have; if you are a second year and your partner is a first year then I want you to train with them to see how far developed their powers are and how well they use them; the rest of you will do the obstacle course." Terra led the rest of the group away as two new teachers took over.

Ron could see that it was Jinx and Speedy who were going to watch them. Ron was very worried since his powers were almost nothing, but he had to try.

"Just focus Ron; don't be nervous," said Monique, "I'll give you some practice targets to shoot at."

She whipped out a notebook from her backpack and waved her hand over it. Five pieces of paper came out and molded themselves into paper airplanes. They flew around randomly as she instructed Ron to shoot each one down.

Ron carefully aimed his fingers and concentrated his energy until he fired bolts of electricity out, but the bolts were erratic and kept missing. After several minutes of wildly shooting he finally hit one, but it was barely a hit on the wing and it still flew.

Jinx walked over and asked, "What is your name?"

"Ron Stoppable," he replied.

"Ron how long have you had your powers?"

"Maybe a year or two."

"Then why don't you have any control over them; you shoot wildly in the air hoping to hit something."

"I'm sorry Ms. Jinx; I never got the training I needed, my family wouldn't allow it."

After realizing this Jinx came up with a plan, "Wade!" she called.

He came over asking what the matter was.

"Ron here has no control or experience with his powers so I need you to give him special tutoring until he's the same level as everyone else."

Wade nodded and led Ron to the park where he produced a small computer. He began to punch up codes on the keyboard, until a large portal suddenly appeared.

"Hop in Ron," he said as Ron carefully stepped in fully expecting to be in the twilight zone.

When he fully made it through he could see a small house in the middle of nowhere. When he turned Wade had stepped through and the portal disappeared.

"What is this place?" Ron asked.

"This is my own dimension; I made it last year to help with my studies. I can make anything here with a tap of the keyboard. This is where you will be training for a while."

"I don't understand how is this place any better then at the academy?"

"Because in here time moves by very fast; one day here is one hour at the academy. I can do an entire weeks worth of homework in one day."

Ron was amazed by this and couldn't believe he would have the chance to be stronger in a shortened period of time.

"What do we do first?" Ron asked excitedly.

"We first need to get a hold on your powers; you have the will, but your body is still lacking. Here try these on for size." Wade tapped at his computer and made several bulls eye targets set at different distances.

"You need to let go of all anger and frustration; and try to imagine something happy. If you keep that happy thought in you at all times then your powers will follow you; now try to hit that target."

Ron fired and just barely hit it, but he remembered that he needed a happy thought to make it work. He dug into his mind and pulled out all the happy thoughts he could until one appeared and made him feel warm; Kim.

Just the thought made him more confident and with her image on his mind he fired another bolt and it hit square on the bulls eye smashing the target to pieces.

He looked at Wade who nodded and said, "It has begun." To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for such a late update; I will try to get another chapter up before Christmas. Please review!!! KingOAnime 


	3. The Art of Jealousy

Please enjoy this chapter; things are now starting to heat up. KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter three- _The Art of Jealousy_

A month came and went for Ron as his powers steadily grew. With Wade's help his powers are at the same level as all the other first years now; maybe a little more.

Not only did he have the ability to shoot bolts of electricity out of his hands, but now he could make electric balls that he could throw like baseballs; and he has the ability to make a shield of electric energy.

Wade was impressed with his progress and since he was at the same level as everyone else he was now allowed to join his students in regular training.

Ron was also excited because today was Friday and on Fridays Ron got to be alone with Kim. Josh and Ron had made an agreement that Josh would get the weekends with Kim; on dates and dinners. Ron would have her for Friday; they talked to her about it and she liked the idea; she knew it would be awkward to spend time with her boyfriend and best friend at the same time.

* * *

The evening was pleasant for Ron and Kim as the two of them walked up to the roof of the dorm buildings. Kim was confused as to why he was taking her there, but she trusted him. 

When the doors opened Ron already had a blanket set up and the two of them lay on the red fabric. Ron pointed at the sky and Kim was amazed.

The sky was filled with millions of stars and constellations; she made out a few, but just enjoyed the sight.

"I come here to unwind and think," Ron explained.

"Ron, this is incredible; thank you," she said moving closer to him, "You're the best friend a girl can have."

Ron would always feel like he had been punched in the gut when she said "friend" but he bit his tongue and just smiled; the last he thing he wanted was to confess his feelings and drive a wedge between him and Josh. He also knew that his relationship with Kim would collapse; he just sat there silent and enjoyed the view.

* * *

The next morning the school was buzzing; the first and second years were going on a two-day trip to Titans Academy's sister school; Yamanouchi. 

It was located in the Japanese mountains; so it was much cheaper to fly with powers than with planes. Jinx, Terra, Flash; formerly known as Kid Flash, and Raven were organizing everything.

They all called for people who can fly to get at least one partner who couldn't. Ron was excited to fly with Kim, but was disappointed when he saw her already holding Josh.

Tara offered Ron a ride which he accepted; with everyone ready the students took off following their teachers.

Flash and several other students jogged on the ground, with everyone else in the sky; Tara had conjured up a dragon, Monique had created a giant paper crane with four other students with her, Wade was in his own flying contraption, and Felix's wheelchair gave him rocket boosts of speed.

Ron was still looking at Kim and Josh fly together holding hands; it made him feel a little woozy; which Tara noticed.

"Jealous?" Tara asked.

Ron gave her a surprised look, "Me, jealous? HA!!! I don't think so," Ron bellowed getting a disbelieving look from Tara.

"I'm not psychic, but I can see you're lying."

Ron wanted to make sure no one was listening and he relented, "I hoped that no one would notice; I care for Kim very much. I have always had feelings for her, but I can't tell her, it would ruin out friendship; all I can do is watch and pray."

Tara gave him a sweet smile, "You know Ron I was once in your shoes. I had the biggest crush on a student here; he was very kind and sweet and made me melt whenever I saw him, but one day he was with this girl. I nearly fainted; she had beaten me to the punch; I would watch the ever second and stew over it. Eventually I realized that I didn't need him and my feelings faded."

"Does he still have that girl?" Ron asked.

"See for yourself," she pointed to Josh and Kim.

"You mean…?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

Tara nodded, "That's right I was in love with Josh; the thing I'm trying to say is that _now_ you're jealous, but maybe it's because of the fact that your best friend is spending more time with her boyfriend than with you."

Ron hadn't thought of that; was he really just jealous? Was it just a fake feeling? Did he really love Kim at all? He knew he has strange feelings when he was around her, but was it love?

He thought about this all the way and after only fifteen minutes they had arrived.

* * *

The school was enormous and had been carved right out of the mountain side. As they landed they were greeted by the students as well as the headmaster; Sensei. 

He bowed to them and everyone bowed in response.

"Welcome to the Yamanouchi School. I will lead you to your cabins." As he led them through Ron noticed that the school seemed low tech. Simple wooden doors, spears and arrows, hardly any technology at all.

As if knowing Sensei said, "I'm sure for you newcomers this is a little different; no high-tech equipment. We are more traditional than our neighbor school, but we still get the job done and teach our students well."

Ron stayed a little behind to enjoy the scenery, but was suddenly tackled from behind hearing a high pitched cry, "RON-SAN!!!!!!" Before he could react he was taken down by this female which made the entire group stop and turn around.

"Yori, what is the meaning of this?" Sensei questioned.

Yori bowed, "My apologies Sensei I got too excited; I haven't seen Ron in a very long time."

"Well please control your excitement Yori," he walked on as everyone followed.

Yori helped Ron up and walked with him and the group. After the initial shock Ron knew who it was, "Yori? I can't believe it's you; how long have you been here?"

"About two years, it's great to see you again Ron-san," she was very flustered, but remained as calm as possible. Kim lagged behind the group to talk to Ron.

"Who's this?" she eyed.

"Kim, I'd like you to meet Yori; at my high school she was part of an exchange program from Japan. Some students were chosen to guide one and spend the entire month with them; teach them a little about America. I got Yori and after the month was up we were the best of friends. She gave me a phone number, but when I called her the number had been discontinued; why did that happen Yori?"

I'm sorry Ron-san, but I was forced to move after a villain attacked my city and killed my parents."

Ron gave her a very sad look which made Kim scowl. He enveloped her in a hug which made Kim burn insideeven more.

"I am so sorry," he said holding back tears.

"Thank you Ron-san, but I want to talk to you more; after you get settled meet me here," she gave him a piece of paper that she scribbled on and quickly left.

As the group neared their cabins Ron noticed Kim's face; it seemed distorted and angry. He didn't know why, but decided to ask, "What's the matter KP?"

Kim didn't seem o hear him so he asked again; she was finally broken from her trance, "Hm?"

"I asked what the matter was KP; you seemed a little hostile after Yori showed up."

"Oh it's nothing; I just hadn't expected another one of your long lost friends to appear."

"Next to you Yori was one of the best friends I ever had; after you left no one cared for me much; they thought I was too weird or dorky, but Yori listened to me, she respected me. I'll never forget what a great person she was to me."

Kim was still skeptical, but she was just worried that Ron would get hurt; and that was something she never wanted. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe she was jealous of Yori; she didn't know why, but when she hugged him it made her feel sick.

She continued to remain in deep thought as Sensei got them to cabins, "Please make yourselves at home." He left them for the teachers to instruct the students.

Roommates were the same so Ron and Felix chose a cabin and settled in. Terra announced that they would have dinner with the rest of the school at five; it was about noon so until then they were given free range of the school.

Felix, Monique, and Tara went to go look around and Josh and Kim went their own way as well. Ron pulled out the piece of paper that Yori drew on and followed the directions.

He went up stone steps, rounded large cherry blossom trees, and passed granite statues of warriors and mythical spirits. He saw Yori sitting on a stone bench that overlooked the entire school.

When she saw him she smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her. He obeyed and looked at the dazzling view.

"Wow you can see everything from here," he marveled.

"I come here to think and meditate; it's very quiet and no one else comes up here." They sat in silence for several minutes until Yori spoke again, "Ron-san?" she moved closer to him, "There is something that I've always wanted to tell you; when I left America my heart nearly broke in two because I thought I would never see you again. Then I promised to myself that if I ever saw you again, no matter what the circumstances I would tell you this."

Ron was curious as to what she would tell him; did she have a secret, was not a member of this school, or was it something more; he waited for her to speak.

"Ron-san, I love you," Ron nearly fell off the bench after hearing this; he knew she seemed to be attracted to him, but he always thought that that was some kind of Japanese thing.

"Yori, I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Ron-san," she began to cry and stood up to leave, but Ron held her firm stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait Yori," he pleaded. His mind swirled with many thoughts and emotions; he cared for Kim and Yori, but did he love Kim or Yori? He went into deep thought; then he looked at Yori and replied, "I love you too Yori."

She gave him a teary smile and immediately threw her arms around him. Ron loved Kim, but she had Josh and he was perfect for her; Yori loved him and he also loved her too. He would give up on trying to love Kim; it was obvious that she didn't care for him anymore than a friend.

Ron temporarily separated from Yori to gaze at her tear stained face; then he moved in close and gently touched her lips to his. The kiss was electrifying; and Ron wasn't even doing anything.

Ron attempted to break the kiss, but Yori pulled him in for a deeper one. They stayed in that kiss for many minutes before finally pulling away from each other.

"Yori, from now on I'd like it if you just called me Ron; no Ron-san, okay?"

"Alright, Ron."

Ron offered his hand which Yori intertwined with his and as the two walked down the great stone steps they passed a bronze plaque, which had Japanese written on it.

Ron noticed it and asked her about it; she smiled and replied, "It reads: _Hill of Confession_." Ron knew that this was the begining of something new and he was happy to be with Yori, but something surprised him. She seemed a little sad almost as if confessing her love for him was one of the worst mistakes she could have made. Cont…

* * *

I hope everyone has a great Christmas, a joyous Hanukkah, and a festive Kwanza. Please Review!! KingOAnime 


	4. You Win Some, You Lose Some

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year; Please review.

Titans Academy- chapter four- You Win Some, You Lose Some

The dinner that night was very different from the normal processed foods that Titans Academy students were used to, but it was delicious anyway. Ron and Yori were sitting next to each other flirting like love birds.

They broke the news to all their friends including Ron's new friend; Rufus. He was a student at Yamanauchi and had been Yori's friend since the beginning of school. His powers were a little unusual; he had the ability to morph into small animals; hamsters, mice, snakes, rabbits, but his favorite was a naked mole rat.

He changed into that often sneaking up on people, crawling up their legs and scaring them for laughs; Ron also finally discovered Yori's ability.

When he was telling Kim and the others about their new relationship Ron turned to face Felix, but when he turned back around he saw two Kims in front of him.

It was a shocker, but soon one of the Kims started to giggled and transformed back into Yori. Kim was less than amused, but Ron didn't notice; nor did he see the look of anger on her face when she heard the news.

Kim hardly knew Yori, but she already didn't like her; Josh also gave a funny look, but it was directed more towards Yori, he decided he would talk to her after dinner.

Today's course was crab cakes, chicken noodle soup, and steamed vegetables; all freshly cooked. Ron practically vacuumed the food off his plate asking for seconds and thirds. Yori laughed at his enjoyment of the food and from under the table she quietly held his hand.

Ron stopped eating when he felt her touch and soon all thoughts of dinner left his mind and he decided to pass on eating anything else. Yori and Ron soon stood up to leave as Kim and Josh quickly followed.

* * *

It was lights out for the students so Ron offered to walk Yori to her cabin, but she saw Josh leaning against a wall glaring at Yori. She thanked him, but said she would be fine and said goodnight with a kiss.

Kim; however, offered to walk Ron to his cabin which he agreed. As soon as they were out of earshot Yori stormed over to Josh and asked, "What do you want?"

"What do you think you're doing; you are setting him up for broken heart," he scolded.

"And you are not doing the same?" Yori fired back.

"Kim and I were already a couple when I was pulled into this, but you didn't even know Ron was a student at the Academy until just today; so regardless of the actions you are about to do you still start a relationship with him, just so you can break him apart."

"I don't expect you to understand; Ever since I left Ron my soul felt empty, but when I saw him again my heart burst at the seams. I know what I'm about to do will shatter anything I had with Ron, but for now at least I can still enjoy these precious few moments with him." Yori's eyes showed a fire that Josh had always seen in himself and knowing Yori wouldn't back down he gave up.

"Just remember I gave you a fair warning; can you handle Ron hating you forever?"

As he walked away Yori's stern face began to melt and her knees felt weak; she knew very soon she was going to betray the one she loved. She wondered if she could handle it.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked down the cobblestone path that led to the guest cabins. The night sky shined with millions of stars and the full moon illuminated the dark path even more.

"How do you like Yori; great isn't she?" Ron asked attempting to get her insight.

Kim remained silent for a few moments before answering, "She's…great Ron; I'm really happy for you."

"Kim," Ron could see her eyes look away from him; a tell tale sign that she was lying, "You don't approve?"

"It's not that Ron, it… just happened so fast that I'm still getting used to it; and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know Yori enough to trust her."

Ron understood, since he had the same feelings when he saw Kim and Josh for the first time.

"Well, you're opinion is very important to me KP," he held her hand assuredly.

"Are you happy Ron?"

"Yes I am," he replied.

"Then I'm happy too," she gave him a warm hug and lightly kissed his cheek.

After several minutes of silence they arrived at Ron's cabin where Kim wished him pleasant dreams and headed for her cabin.

Ron dreamed very frequently, but usually they were standard, but that night he had visions of Kim in great pain, Josh laughing in the background, students from both schools in pain, and a dark figure that engulfs him in darkness.

Ron sprung up, his breathing was shallow and sweat beaded from him brow. He saw Felix across from him looking concerned.

"Are you alright Ron? I heard you calling out Kim's name in your sleep; you seemed upset."

"I just had a really bad dream Felix, I'm fine really," he assured his friend who went back to bed. Ron looked at his wrist watch; he still had a few hours till classes so he laid his head and nodded off to sleep, hoping that his dreams would be more enjoyable.

* * *

The next day the Academy students attended classes with all the Yamanauchi students; learning from them and even teaching them as well. It was a perfect set up; Ron showed his powers to the class, which amazed them and made him, feel special; at least his parents weren't here to ridicule him.

Later Ron was trying to find Yori, since they had different classes, but he soon heard Bonnie Rockwaller's shrieking voice down the hall and it didn't sound good.

As he rounded the corner with everyone else he was stunned to see Bonnie's rants being directed towards Yori!

"Face it you're worthless, that's why you and Ron are perfect for each other. A worthless slut and a pathetic loser; the perfect pair."

Bonnie laughed out loud as Yori's eyes welled up and Ron had had enough, "STOP IT BONNIE!!!!" he bellowed so loud the entire hallway heard him.

Bonnie's laughter ceased and she glared at Yori's defender, "What did you say?" she demanded.

"I said stop it; Yori hasn't done anything to you; so you have no right to talk to her like that."

"She is a whore you freak and even if she hides it from the world deep down she knows it," Ron walked over to her ready to punch her lights out, but a large mass pushed him back causing him to fall over.

Bonnie's boyfriend and "accomplice" Brick gave Ron a mean look as Bonnie just smiled and snapped her fingers; motioning Brick to stand next to her.

"You see? Brick and I are ten times better than you two at anything," suddenly her face cracked a devious smile as she had come up with an idea, "How about we put that to the test? A team match in one hour; meet us at the arena, unless you're too scared," the two left giggling all the way until Ron couldn't hear them anymore. He rushed over to check on Yori, she said she was alright, but he was still worried.

"We can beat them Ron," Yori proclaimed.

Ron was impressed with her determination and the two decided to meet the challenge.

* * *

News spread quickly and soon the entire student body was in attendance; even the teachers. Flash was concerned, but Sensei replied, "These students must learn to settle their own disputes; even if it means fighting."

Kim and the others sat close to the front to get a good view; Kim was worried since Ron hadn't been in a match yet and this was a team match. She cheered for Ron and even Yori as they appeared out of the first gate.

They wore special sparring outfits that corresponded with their unique power; plus it protected them from serious harm. Yori held Ron's hand firmly as they walked to the center where Bonnie and Brick already were.

Jinx appeared to lay down the rules, "Alright guys only disable you're opponent; not kill. Anything goes, but if the match is deemed too dangerous or unnecessary then it will be stopped; everyone understand?"

They all nodded and as soon as she left the bell rang to start the match.

Yori held Ron's hand and reassured him that everything would be alright. He looked at Bonnie and Brick who wasted no time in striking; Brick turned his body into rock hard stone while Bonnie extended her steel-like claws.

Brick then picked her up and threw her at Ron and Yori like a spear. She slashed at her opponent, but Ron and Yori side stepped it avoiding the strike. Bonnie's nails were stuck in the ground and Yori unfolded her steel fans and sliced off Bonnie's weapon.

Bonnie gave them a crooked grin and much to Ron's surprise she made her claws again.

"I can regenerate my nails at will; that's why I can do this!" She suddenly jumped in the air and fired her nails at Ron like bullets.

Ron rolled out of the way as the projectiles embedded themselves in the ground. Before Ron could counterattack Brick punched Ron with his massive stone hand. Ron went flying into the nearby wall.

Yori was running to help him, but Bonnie stood in her way and began slashing at her. She now understood their game plan; split them up, Brick would deal with Ron while she was busy with Bonnie.

Ron recovered quickly as Brick picked up a chunk of the ground and hurled it at him. He used his electric shield to protect himself as retaliated with a barrage of energy balls. They were a direct hit, but Brick barely flinched.

"Electricity can't win against stone," Brick scoffed. Ron knew why Bonnie made sure Brick had Ron; his electrical attacks have no affect on Brick's stone body.

"This is not going to be easy," Ron thought out loud.

Yori and Bonnie were busy trying to cut each others face off; Yori's morphing ability was useless at this point since Bonnie or Brick are the only ones she's fighting.

"Come on Yori, prove your power to me," Bonnie's fury swipes intensified as Yori struggled to block; then Bonnie's claws connected with Yori's shoulder. She cried out in pain as the audience gasped.

Kim held Josh tightly seeing that Ron and Yori were on the losing end. "I'm worried Josh," she looked at her boyfriend's face and saw the same look she was giving him.

"I am too Kim," he looked at Tara, Monique, Felix, Rufus, Wade, and even other students that he never knew and could see the same look, "If they don't think of something quick then this fight will be over."

Yori was able to knock Bonnie away long enough for her to take off the ribbon in her hair and tie it around the wound to stop the bleeding; she hoped Ron was aright.

On the other side of the arena Brick continued throwing large rocks and boulders at Ron which he kept dodging. Ron had to do something fast; then he thought of something.

He came running up to Brick and before he could react Ron landed a punch on his face; the more amazing thing was that it actually knocked the stone giant back.

Jinx smile, "Clever, he encased his hands in electric energy to create a much stronger punch." The other teachers were impressed with Ron's quick thinking as Brick's edge began to disappear.

Ron's punches continued to chip away at Brick's defense; he knew it was only a matter of time before the mountain came crashing down, but without warning Brick back-handed Ron. He went soaring and gave Brick a much needed break.

Bonnie and Yori were panting heavily and knew that the end was near, "Ready?" asked Bonnie.

"Age before beauty," Yori replied as the two women came running at each other; they both jumped forward and extended their weapons. This was the final move.

Brick regained his strength and was pounding on Ron's weak form. He knew Ron couldn't hold on much longer and with one super kick Ron collided with a boulder and fell in a heap on the floor, but before he could deliver the final blow he heard someone call his name.

"Brick darling," Bonnie came strolling up grinning from ear to ear, "I see you took care of the loser."

"I see that whore was no trouble," he de-transformed back to his normal state and held his girl strongly.

'We won baby, now give me a kiss," Brick leaned down to get his victory kiss, but instead was met with a sharp knee to the groin.

He yelped in pain, but before he could react Ron grabbed him and coursed electricity through his body; he shuddered and fell unconscious.

Ron staggered to get up as Bonnie helped him, "Way to go Ron," she then revealed to actually be Yori. Yori had beaten Bonnie and morphed into her to make Brick lose his defense then Ron went in for the kill.

The entire arena burst into frenzied applause; Yori and Ron gave each other a victory hug, and a kiss to match.

The teachers came down and congratulated them on a great match as their friends jumped up and down ecstatic that they beat Bonnie and Brick. Kim held Ron close tears coming down her face as she was so relived to see him alive.

"Thanks KP," he said knowing how worried she must have been. As the crowds left the arena two figures loomed in the shadows.

"An interesting pair don't you think?" one asked.

"Yori sure can pick 'em," the other replied.

"Should we report him to the master?"

"Let's just say…he's an interest." Cont…

* * *

Thank you for waiting; and please review!!! The next chapter will be up soon. KingOAnime 


	5. Another Fight

Sorry for the late update; classes have been horrendous and work has been tough too. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you for continuing to read the story. KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter five- _Another Fight_

Ron and Yori were constantly hounded for the rest of the day as waves and waves of students congratulated them on their great victory over Brick and Bonnie. Even teachers, such as Jinx, Terra, Sensei, and Flash, also gave the two teens thanks and praise.

From now on the queen bee and her bully boyfriend were finally put in their place, but seemed less enthusiastic. She was glad that Ron and Yori won, but she now felt that Yori was closer to Ron than she was. She felt as if she was a thousand miles away and Yori was only a few feet.

Then she remembered something, Christmas was only a month away and she knew that Ron wouldn't go near his parents; and an idea was born. She waited in the wings till the crowds lessened and then she approached Ron.

"Hey Ron, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure KP, I'll see you later Yori," he gave her a kiss and she walked off.

Kim waited for her to be out of earshot and then spoke, "Ron, Christmas is coming soon and I was wondering what you were going to do during the break?" she already knew his answer, but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Um, well I guess since my parents won't even speak to me I'll probably have to stay at Titans Academy for two weeks."

That was what Kim wanted to hear, "That just won't do Ron, you need to come home with me; Mom and Dad have been itching to see you again and this is the perfect time."

Ron thought it over and finally agreed to it; which sent Kim through the roof, "Great then I'll call them and tell them the good news; it'll be just like old times right Ron?"

"Yeah KP, it'll be just like old times," as Kim skipped away Ron thought about Yori; she had no parents so she too will spend her Christmas vacation at Yamanauchi. What does he do?

He loves Yori very much, but he's already committed with going to Kim's house; he can't just change his mind. He ran into Yori shortly after and confessed to her his problem.

"I'm really sorry Yori, but I couldn't just say no to her,"

Yori held his hand gently and smiled, "I want you to go with her Ron," Ron gave her a double take and shook his head in shock.

"Did I just hear you correctly Yori?" He was still in disbelief.

"Yes Ron, I've had you all to myself for quite sometime now and besides; the two of you are best friends. Sensei has watched over me like a father and I will continue to have Christmas with him, but you need to get away from school and be with your friends."

Ron was amazed at Yori's understanding and he happily drew her into a loving embrace; followed by a deep kiss, "You rock Yori."

Yori smiled at him, but then she suddenly frowned when he closed his eyes and a solitary tear fell down her face.

* * *

As the day drew to a close the Academy students gathered together; ready to leave. Ron looked for Yori, but couldn't see her anywhere. She told him she would see him off; he began to get a little worried.

Then Yori came bursting out of the crowd crying out Ron's name, "Ron! Ron!"

Ron jogged over to her, getting a huge tackle that caused several students to snicker.

"Oh Ron, I have great news!" Yori's voice was very energetic and excited so Ron was very curious as to what her news was.

"Tell me what's got you so excited Yori?" Ron asked.

"I just finished talking to Sensei and he has allowed me to go to the Titans Academy dance!!"

The dance was an annual event which took place a day before Christmas vacation. It was like a homecoming dance, but Ron realized something.

"Yori, doesn't Yamanauchi have a festival on the same day?"

"You don't want me to come?" Yori pretended to be disappointed, but Ron bought the whole thing and quickly froze.

"Uh…N…no no I want you to come; I'd love for you to come. You need to come, it wouldn't be a dance without you; why I…" he was cut off by Yori's lips.

The rest of the students made an audible "AWWWWWW" sound which caused Ron to blush.

When Yori broke the kiss she said, "I was only kidding Ron, I would rather spend time with you than go to a festival."

Ron gave her one last hug and promised to talk to her soon and in the blink of an eye they all took off and flew straight for Titans Academy.

Ron looked back to see Yori continuing to wave he waved back, but almost lost his footing and fell; luckily Tara was there to save him from plunging into the ocean.

"I'm glad you were able to make new friends; and fall in love in only two days," Tara smirked.

Ron held onto Tara's pink griffon and replied, "I think she's amazing Tara; she's everything I could want in a girl."

"Glad you're happy," she said but noticed Kim looking back at Ron every so often. Tara half smiled and whispered, "I just hope the happiness stays happy."

* * *

As soon as they landed Ron rushed over to the library and accessed the first computer he could get his hands on. When he was online he waited for a few seconds and smiled when he heard a beep.

Yori's face appeared on the screen and Ron waved at her using the web cam. She waved back and blew a kiss in his direction. He then spoke softly in the microphone so that no one could hear him.

"Hey Yori, you doing okay?"

"It's only been fifteen minutes, but it feels like it's been forever," she smiled back at him.

"I'll keep calling you until you come to the Academy in three weeks, but right now I need to get some sleep; okay?"

"Okay, but remember I can only be at the computer at one."

"I won't forget," he rolled his eyes; "I love you."

"I love you too Ron; goodnight," she signed off and Ron left for his room. His excitement was already at boiling point for the upcoming dance. This would be his very first dance; especially with a girlfriend.

He rounded the corner and entered his room where Felix was already sleeping. He quietly changed and slipped into his bed. After getting comfortable he slowly drifted off to sleep; images of Yori already dancing in his head.

The days passed by quickly and soon the dance was only a day away. Ron chatted with Yori on the computer ever day for almost an hour. He was given great news when she tells him that Sensei will be bringing her to Titans Academy one day early. When that day came he waited anxiously at the spot where he was said to meet her.

He waited for over an hour and started to worry; to make matters worse Raven came storming at him; anger in her eyes.

"Ron Stoppable! What are you doing out of your classroom?" She demanded.

"But Ms. Raven I have no more classes for today," he answered.

"HA!!! Even I don't have to be a psychic to see that you're lying!!" she looked as if she was about to explode.

He quickly tried to think of something, but started to hear laughter, bellows of laughter and the funny thing was Raven was the one laughing.

Ron was confused at first, but caught on and smirked, "Very funny, Yori."

Yori transformed back and gave Ron a long awaited hug and kiss.

"I missed you Ron," she said squeezing him tighter as if he would disappear if she let him go.

"I missed you too Yori," Ron replied losing air fast, he tried to get her attention, but she continued to squeeze until he gasped out, "AIR!"

Hearing it Yori quickly let him go and apologized. The two met up with Kim and the gang and together they all helped put up decorations for the dance.

After a while they stopped to take a break in the cafeteria. Yori and Ron gabbed while Monique began to feed Felix like a baby; much to his dismay.

Then they saw the last person they ever wanted to see. Bonnie came storming up to them and slammed her hands on the table, making a loud CLANG sound.

"You and your little girlfriend were lucky Stoppable, but I'm challenging you nowto another fight and I want to name the rules."

Ron could see she was serious; apparently she wanted some pride back. He pondered this and debated whether or not he wanted to waste any energy on her.

Finally giving in he agreed to fight her; really believing he could win.

* * *

The entire school arrived for this and it was being broadcasted to the Yamanauchi School as well by cameras; so two whole schools were going to watch this match. Ron and Bonnie stood up, but then Bonnie dropped a bombshell.

"Oh, did I mention that I won't be your opponent Ron?" she asked innocently.

"So who then your boyfriend?" Ron joked.

"No, but I do get to pick and I pick…Monique and Tara!!"

The entire crowd began to buzz and talk. Some were excited, while others were just flabbergasted; especially Ron.

Tara and Monique stood up acting just as confused as others in the crowd, but they made their way to the arena grounds.

"So, do you two take the challenge; are you willing to fight your own friend?" Bonnie asked maliciously.

Ron was sure that neither Tara nor Monique would fight him for Bonnie's amusement, but his shock deepened when they both accepted.

Kim and the others all gasped and Rufus, who was watching at Yamanauchi, also was filled with surprise.

"Why would you team up against me for Bonnie?" asked Ron as the two girls approached him.

"We don't care about her; we want to fight you because of our curiosity," they replied.

"Huh?" Ron was so confused now.

"We saw how well you fought against Brick the last time. For a first year it was some of the best fighting we had seen; now we want to see how strong you really are against the two of us." Tara explained.

"We want to test your strength and see how you compare to us; maybe you are the strongest student in the school," Monique wondered.

"Good luck Ron," they both said as they trotted to the other side of the arena.

Ron was terrified, he had seen them fight in singles matched and completely decimate their opponent; now he had to fight them both at the same time. He was confident in his abilities, but against two seasoned second years? Even he was skeptical.

In the crowd the Titans were still talking about what had just transpired. Some were questioning Ron's abilities, while others were betting on him to win. Cyborg laid down fifty bucks to say that Ron would get his butt kicked. Robin, Jinx, and Terra all put down three hundred dollars to see Ron win.

Kim and Yori were both scared of what could happen; Tara and Monique were infamous for completely obliterating their opponents to the point that they usually need to stop the match. Rufus stayed glued to the T.V. and prayed for Ron's physical well-being.

The bell sounded the start of the match and Tara and Monique wasted no time in attacking. Tara began hurling balls of pink energy at him while Monique sent ten paper airplanes to attack him.

Ron easily dodged the energy balls, but wondered what paper airplanes could do? He got his answer when one hit a rock it exploded. Shards of the now non-existent boulder rained down on him as Ron fired three lighting bolts and hit two of the explosive projectiles. He picked up a piece of the broken rock and hurled it at and airplane, destroying it.

Six more remained, but while Ron was busy with the airplanes Tara had conjured up a pink gargoyle. She mounted it and charged straight at Ron who had no time to evade. He was knocked against a boulder and soon lay motionless on the ground.

Monique smiled as she ordered her remaining airplanes to attack; all six of them rammed straight into Ron and exploded with great magnitude. Yori and Kim both held their breaths and for the first time they instinctively grabbed each other's hands.

Then Ron stood up and revealed that he had his shield on which prevented him from getting seriously hurt. The crowd cheered for Ron and Yori and Kim began jumping up and down, but when they realized they were holding hands they quickly let go and began lightly clapping their hands as if it was cool.

Monique began clapping, "Well done Ron, I'm impressed. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Immediately Tara conjured two sickle shaped swords and charge with her gargoyle while Monique used paper in her notebook to make a long katana.

Ron then created his own sword out of electricity and charged at Tara as well. She then revealed that her sickle swords were attached to chains as she hurled one at him which caught him by surprise. He put his energy sword up to block and was hit back by the force of the blow.

Monique came up and began slashing at him; he forgot about Monique's ability to change the molecular structure of the paper as she cleaved straight through a boulder as if it were butter.

Ron knew they were just wearing him out so he needed to try and make them one target; by convincing them that they need to use their full strength against him. He was well aware that they were only at half power at best, he had seen them fight. It was time he raised the stakes a bit.

Monique and Tara were coming back around so instead of attacking he turned and ran. Tara gave chase and saw him turn around a boulder, but when she threw her chain linked sickle sword at the boulder he was behind and shattered it; only empty space welcomed her.

Monique looked around and tried to figure out where he could have gone, but then she was met with a sharp kick to the side. Tara turned to see what happened, but she too was kicked in the gut and then shocked with a lighting bolt; which made her lose her gargoyle. She sat there motionless as Ron was pleased with himself, but got a little too cocky when Monique slashed at him.

Ron attempted to side step it, but his arm was still cut; badly. He cried out and held it; blood started to drip from the wound and he jumped away to avoid another slash. Monique attended to her partner who arose. Tara's eyes had anger in it; since she had been hit by Ron, she wanted payback.

"Enough fooling around Monique; let's go full power!" Monique nodded and she lifted her hands and soon paper from her notebooks, the crowd, and even beyond the school gathered at her will.

The paper began to shape itself; almost like watching a sculpture come to life. It looked like a giant dinosaur, but then Monique cried out, "Now Tara!!!"

Tara's hands slammed into the giant paper beast's leg and it shone with pink energy. Then the paper dinosaur became a one-hundred and fifty foot tall Godzilla. Ron was glad the arena had no roof or else it would have gone right through it.

He tried to attack it, but the bolts bounced off and his sword couldn't make a dent. On the creature's back Tara and Monique pointed at Ron and directed the beast to attack. Ron was swatted like a fly and everyone; even Yori was sure this was the end.

Ron's motionless body lay on the ground; Tara and Monique gave each other an evil look and screamed, "FINISH HIM!!!"

The giant lizard lifted its huge foot and in one swift motion it came down; Ron had only enough time to see a large footy coming down.

The shock of the impact rattled the arena and most of the crowd covered their eyes to escape the carnage. Kim held her breath as the lizard lifted its foot.

Tara peered down into the crater expecting to see Ron's lifeless body, but was shocked to see nothing. Monique gave her a quizzical look and they wondered where Ron was; then someone in the crowed cried, "LOOK UP THERE!"

He pointed to the sky and everyone looked up; much to everyone's amazement there was Ron flying!!! Rufus nearly broke everyone's eardrums as he screamed out in joy. Yori and the rest of the gang all began to hoot and holler in excitement.

Beast Boy was dumbfounded, "Who did he do that?!"

"It's simple," Cyborg explained, "The world has its own magnetic field; electricity can create magnets. He created a large enough electromagnetic field around himself that he can push himself against the earth's own field; essentially giving him flight."

Tara and Monique were very impressed and replied; "It's not over yet," Tara put her hands on the lizard's back and created a pair of dragon-like wings. The beast took flight after Ron; it breathed a huge amount of fire, but Ron retaliated with a barrage of energy balls which hit every inch of the lizard and its occupants.

Not being able to control it anymore Tara and Monique fell down with the lizard as it crashed onto the arena floor.

"My turn to finish this," stated Ron as he lifted his hands in the air and soon a ball of light energy appeared. At first it was only the size of a basketball, but it began to grow and grow. After only a few seconds the energy ball was ten times larger then it was before.

Ron then yelled a mighty yell as he hurled the ball straight at the lizard. Tara and Monique were just beginning to stir, but when they saw a bright light coming at them they look at each other and said, "It was fun."

The energy ball barreled into the ground and created havoc. The crowd who were closest to the arena floor had to retreat to higher ground. When the ball dissipated the lizard had been decimated; only Tara and Monique's unconscious bodies remained.

Ron lightly descended and as soon as his feet touched the ground the entire arena erupted into loud cheering and applause. Kim and the others made their way down and began to hug Ron and congratulate him.

Ron then ran over to Tara and Monique, who were being cared for by several Titans. The two girls had some nasty bruises and cuts, but they were going to be fine. Soon they both began to awaken and when they saw Ron's smiling face they both gave him a thumbs up before falling unconscious again.

As they were carted away the entire school began cheering Ron's name, Rufus was receiving countless amounts of money from students who bet against Ron, and Yori rewarded him with a big kiss.

Kim watched this and began to feel a pain in her chest and quickly left the arena; Josh noticed this and looking at Ron and Yori he soon went after her.

At the farthest corner in the arena; far away from the crowd Bonnie stood smiling. Two dark figures hid in the shadows; not wanting to be seen.

"Now you see what he is capable of? It is time to strike; go tell the master; we attack tomorrow at the Christmas dance." As the two figures disappeared Bonnie looked at Ron and Yori and smirked, "I only hope our little moles are ready." Cont…

* * *

Sorry for the late update; I have midterms and essays galore. I've most got those out of the way so hopefully I will update sooner. Please review!! KingOAnime 


	6. Betrayal and Realization

Here's chapter six; please enjoy!! KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter six- _Betrayal and Realization_

The rest of the day sped by very quickly. Tara and Monique were checked out by the nurse and given a clean bill of health. Ron tried apologizing to them, but they waved him off and said that it was fun and they were very impressed with his power.

There were more fights scheduled, but Ron destroyed the arena with that giant energy ball, so all other matched were cancelled until the arena could be fixed and that would take a while. The dance was on everybody's minds; tomorrow was the big day after all and the girls had their dresses picked out and the guys were ready for anything.

Ron had a good nights sleep and when the sun came up he got dressed and walked out to meet Yori. The dance wasn't until later in the evening, but for the day there were activities and fun events to see.

Ron rounded the corner and bumped into someone; THUMP!! He hit the ground hard while his head hit the nearby wall. He was stunned, but then wondered who he hit.

"I am really sorry," he apologized; then he felt worse when he saw it was Kim he hit.

She slowly got up and gave Ron a half serious stare that made him cower.

"Why so fast Ron? Yori and you have the whole day together; the least you can do is slow down."

"I'm sorry KP; I'm just a little too excited; I've never done anything like this before."

Kim gave him a surprised look, "What about the dances at your high school?"

"I never went to one; never had a girlfriend before."

Kim shook her head; she felt like a mother trying to teach a child how to walk, "Make sure she's happy, don't bore her, and don't forget to enjoy yourself; she loves you just the way you are so don't think too much about it okay?"

Kim then ran off to meet Josh, she gave him a good luck hug and waved goodbye. Her words loosened him up and he felt much better; now he was off to Yori's room.

* * *

Ron lightly knocked on the metal door making clanging sounds each time he hit it. "Who is it?" asked Yori.

"It's Ron, your prince charming," he replied. Yori opened the door and tackled Ron to the ground smiling like she had one a boxing match.

She got off of him and gave him a little hug and kiss. She was in a simple blouse and jeans; she told him that her dress for the dance would be a surprise. The two of them grasped hands and headed out to enjoy the day.

The couple went on every ride imaginable and Ron won Yori a little teddy bear. Kim and Josh caught up with them and they met up with their other friends to see a concert being performed by several students.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty normal and now that it was getting dark the dance was about to begin so Yori kissed Ron goodbye and said she would meet him at the ballroom.

Ron changed into his tux and headed for the large ballroom where all the other guys sat in eager anticipation to see what their dates were dressed like.

Wade was sitting nervously as he prepared to greet his date, Felix wondered what Monique would wear, and Josh paced back and forth; seemingly the most anxious of all.

"Why so wound up Josh?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" Josh hadn't even heard him.

"I said why are you so wound up?"

"Oh, sorry I'm just nervous today. You know the dance and everything."

Ron noticed that he seemed to be avoiding the real reason he was upset, but Ron decided to let it be. Then the girls started to arrive.

It was a tradition that the teachers would lead the students in and the males would bow and snatch their date out of the line. Ron didn't see Yori yet, she was probably in the later lines, but Kim was in the first line and she looked amazing.

Her light blue dress shimmered and sparkled. It went down to just below her knees and her hair was pulled up in a kind of cascading waterfall effect that made her hair look like a river flowing effortlessly. Josh bowed, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

As soon as the line was gone, the next line of girls came. This time Ron saw Yori and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

Yori had on a black dress that went down to her thighs and her hair was propped up by a pair of sticks. When she saw him she blushed since she had never dressed this way in front of him, but she was still smiling.

Ron approached her and after giving a regal bow he extended his hand which she took with no argument. The two began dancing to the music, getting a feel for it.

This was Ron's very first time dancing, so he hoped that he didn't step on her toes, but Yori seemed to leading him; she obviously has done this before.

""It's alright Ron, I'll lead you and when you feel ready you can lead."

Ron soon got the hang of it and after Yori gave him control his action changed dramatically. He held her close and spun her around like he was an expert, Yori was so happy she didn't want it to end. After about two hours of non-stop dancing the couple took a break, sitting down and having some punch.

Ron watched the other people dance, even teachers. Beast Boy was trying to dance, but Terra took over out of impatience. Jinx and Flash were pretty good, but you could see that Flash wanted to go faster. He looked at Jinx, but she flashed him an evil glare and he backed down.

Kim and Josh had been to dances together before so they were moving like a well oiled machine. Ron then noticed Yori's far off look and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Yori?" he asked.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course, I'm very happy Ron."

Ron looked harder and could tell she was hiding something, "Come on Yori tell me."

Yori felt defeated and drained she didn't care anymore, she had to tell him the truth, "Ron, the truth is…" but before she could continue Josh came up and grabbed Ron.

"Hey Ron, Kim's been waiting for a dance with you; I think it's time you show her your dancing feet."

Ron saw Kim waiting and he turned to look at Yori who nodded acknowledging him. As he walked over to her Josh sat down.

"Why did you do that?" Yori spat.

"Let the two of them have some time together; at least before it starts. Besides he's coming with us."

"Who?" Yori asked.

"Ron, Bonnie told me that he wants him."

Yori gave him a look of shock, "We can't, I won't allow it."

"What choice do we have Yori?"

"Do you have any idea what they'll do to him?"

"Of course I do, but everyone else will too."

"What about our plan? Now Kim will be even worse without Ron or you," Yori retaliated.

Josh realized this and couldn't bear the sight of Kim in anymore pain than she would be suffering, "Alright then what do we do?"

"I think I have a plan," Yori replied.

* * *

Kim was amazed by Ron's dancing, he had only been dancing for two hours and he already was leading her around the room very gracefully.

"Wow Ron, your dancing has gotten very good," she smiled letting him twirl her.

"You're just saying that Kim, I'm not a very good dancer," Ron admitted.

"Ron Stoppable, you are a very good dancer and I would be honored to dance with you any day."

Ron smiled at her and she returned it. "It's great being here with you KP," Ron said.

"Best friends forever?" she asked.

"Best friends forever," he replied.

As the music stopped the two decided to take a break, but since there were no tables open Ron led Kim to a corner of the room where two chairs were positioned.

At first they thought it was odd, but they shrugged it off and sat down; catching their breath.

Soon several dancing students began to giggle and snicker at them. They looked at each other in confusion then checked each other's clothing to see if maybe someone planted a paper sign on their back or something, but then Ron saw what the fuss what about.

Dangling above their heads was a single piece of mistletoe. Ron looked at Kim who was blushing in embarrassment. They had fallen into a trap; students put chairs in corners and then plant mistletoe in an attempt to see everyone kiss.

"W…Well I guess we should k…kiss; heh heh," Ron tried to sound calm, but inside he was sweating.

"Y...Yeah we don't want to break tradition right?" she weakly answered.

"Right, one little peck and then we'll satisfy the mistletoe gods."

Kim closed her eyes and leaned in, Ron did the same and after a few second of stalling they kissed.

They intended to kiss lip to check, but that somehow fell by the waste side. Kim felt very different; whenever she kissed Josh she felt happy, but when she kissed Ron her whole body seemed to fuse with his and she felt safe.

Ron had very similar feelings; his heart was going faster than it ever had before. Now this kiss was only supposed to last a second, but neither of them wanted to break away. They enjoyed this kiss, but they didn't know why.

After a whole minute passed by they finally came up for air. Ron could see Kim's eyes sparkle; he wanted her and she wanted him, but what was he thinking? He has a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend; he felt very confused.

"Ron?" Kim asked, she knew that kiss lasted too long know she was about to get in big trouble, but Ron looked at her with a smile and leaned in closer to her.

Kim wanted this more than anything; she didn't know why, but she didn't care. She leaned in with him for another kiss, but suddenly an explosion shook them out of it.

* * *

Students began screaming as robots began pouring out of the hole in the wall left by the explosion. They seemed endless; this room could hold over a thousand, but it seemed to be getting a little crowded. Then a masked man on a hovering disk entered through the whole giving everyone a dark stare.

"SLADE?!" the Titans gasped.

"Hello everybody, I'm back." he said with a wicked groan.

Ron and Kim had both heard of Slade, he was the Teen Titan's worst enemy. He was responsible for Terra being turned to stone and Robin almost betraying everyone, but supposedly a year before Titans Academy opened the Titans had defeated him for good.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded.

"I just came to pick up my students; after all you've done to me it's the least you owe me." With a snap of his fingers his robot minions began to attack everyone. Ron and Kim quickly joined the fray.

Kim bent down and with one swift motion tore the bottom of her dress to give her more leg room. Ron removed his jacket and tie for more mobility and arm space.

Kim picked up tables with her powers and began flinging them at the minions. Ron went in with punches of electricity that smashed the robot's faces in.

After a while more robots came out of the gaping hole. Ron then could see Bonnie and Brick attacking students and picking them up; they were traitors!

Ron turned to Kim to tell her, but was met with a punch that sent him flying across the room. He looked up and could see that it was one of the forth year students who punched him. In anger Ron shot bolts of electricity at him; which he dodged.

Kim was picking up robot pieces and hurling them at other robots and bad students. She had seen other students, some of them friends, attacking the Titans and realized that they were betrayed.

Then Kim felt a hand touch her shoulder; she turned to smack the person, or robot, but was relieved to see Josh.

"Josh!" she smiled embracing him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too Kim," said Josh.

"Come on," she said turning back around, "I'll go after these bozos and you…AHHHHH!!!!"

Suddenly she was hit from behind by a fire ball; a fire ball from Josh.

"I'm sorry Kim," he said as her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Ron saw everything; his eyes grew small with surprise, but quickly doubled in size as his anger boiled over. With a loud yell he came charging straight at Josh with his energy sword ready.

Josh heard the yell and smirked as he amazingly created his own sword out of fire. Ron jumped up and brought his sword down intending to hit Josh, but it met Josh's fire sword with a hissing popping sound.

"You back stabbing liar!!" Ron spat.

"I didn't mean for it to be this way Kim means everything to me Ron," he tried to continue, but Ron began bringing a volley of slashes and thrusts at Josh.

"Don't you ever speak her name again! I'll kill you; you never loved her, you never wanted to be my friend, and now you're nothing but a two-faced traitor!" Ron used his free hand to make an electric covered fist which he swung at Josh, but was met by Josh's own fire engulfed hand.

As the two fought for dominance Josh gave Ron a somewhat regretful look, but Ron was too enraged to notice.

"You are right about one thing Ron; I am a traitor," and with one big push he shove Ron hard against a wall. Ron got up, but was welcomed with tow solid kicks to the jaw. Ron struggled to get up, but he soon felt a warm hand touch him.

"Yori? Oh Yori I'm so glad you aren't harmed. I was afraid something bad might have happened to you." Ron groaned in pain as he attempted to pull himself up, but soon fell.

"Don't move Ron, you can't fight anymore," Yori tried to reason with him, but Ron shook his head.

"No, I need to keep going; he hurt Kim now he'll die for it." Ron used all his strength to stand and with some effort he was back up.

"Ron, please I can't bear to see you in pain; you must rest," Yori pleaded.

"Sorry Yori, but there are students in danger and traitors I need to fight. Yori, you go find Kim's body I'll stay here and…" but he was cut off by a sharp blow to his head.

The world began to spin and objects became blurry. He saw a dark figure hovering over him; just like his dream. He squinted his eyes to see Yori looking down at him.

"Yori?" he asked.

"I'm sorry………Ron-san" was all he heard before he fell into darkness.

Two robots made their way over to take Ron, but Yori shooed them off, "I'm taking him."

The two robots left and went for more fallen students. Yori picked up Ron's unconscious body and made her way over to Josh, who was carrying Kim.

They both went over to a table and put them both under it; covering it with a table cloth.

"Let's go," Josh said.

The two teens stood up to walk away and leave, but Yori gave one last look and said, "Take good care of him Kim-san."

After several minutes of fighting Slade proclaimed, "I'm afraid my time here is up."

"This isn't over Slade!!" Yelled Robin defiantly, but Slade just laughed as the robots and traitors carrying students left through the hole and were gone.

"Let's get this cleaned up and see how bad the damage is," said Cyborg looking at the worn out students and teachers. Everyone began to help wounded or unconscious people.

Kim and Ron were both still under the table, still asleep, and they were both holding hands. Cont…

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please review and I hope to get the next chapter out soon so keep reading! KingOAnime 


	7. Sparks Will Fly

Thank you to all who has reviewed. I am very grateful to everyone. Please review!! KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter seven- _Sparks Will Fly_

Ron slowly started to come to his senses after Yori attacked him. He opened his eyes to see Felix, Tara, Wade, and even Rufus hovering over him. He immediately shot up, but then fell back down as his throbbing head commanded.

"What happened?" Ron asked wanting the full story.

"We were attacked by Slade and his robotic minions," replied Felix.

"And some of our own students!" Tara spat out.

"They attacked us at our weakest," continued Felix as Wade tried to calm her down.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours; it's past morning now," Tara replied in a much calmer voice.

"How bad was it?" asked Ron suddenly.

Felix remained quiet for a few moments before answering, "From what we can tell fifty-seven students and two teachers were taken; we believe that about fifteen other students played a part in the betrayal."

"Yamanouchi was also attacked at the same time as here," Rufus said, "Forty-two students and five teachers were kidnapped; we know of twelve others who turned against us."

Then Ron realized, "Kim, where's Kim?" he demanded.

"She's safe Ron, she woke up an hour before you, but that mostly the reason why we need your help right now," Felix explained.

"What's wrong exactly?" Ron asked.

"It's Kim; as soon as she woke up she asked us to leave for a minute to change out of her dress, but as soon as we left she sealed the door shut."

"Doesn't Monique have the pass code to get in?" asked Ron.

"It isn't the door; Kim is using her powers to keep the door shut tight like a clam."

"We need you to talk to her; she'll only listen o you now," explained Tara.

Ron slowly got up and together the group walked down the halls till they reached Kim's room. Monique sat against the wall guarding the door. When she saw the others she stood up and shook her head, "She won't budge guys she's just too upset."

"Have you tried breaking the door down?" suggested Ron.

"We don't want to become violent; and besides I think the Titans have too much on their plate to worry about a broken door because a student was feeling sorry for herself."

Ron took a few breaths and shooed the others away so that he was alone and told them to come back in a few minutes. He then very lightly knocked on the door. At first no one answered so he knocked again.

"Kim?" he asked. He put his ear to the metal door and began to hear her sobbing sounds. "Come on Kim I know you're in there I can hear you clear as day."

"Go away Ron," she said coldly.

Ron shook his head and sighed, "I want to talk to you Kim; face to face, please let me inside?" he asked.

Still she remained silent and didn't even bother telling him to go away. He pondered what to do next; and then grinned.

"You know, this kind of reminds me when we were eight. You had confessed to Roy Anderson that you liked him, but flat out insulted you saying you were the ugliest thing in the world. You ran to your room and locked yourself in refusing to come out. Your parents tried talking to you, but nothing worked. Finally they called me up since I was your closest friend; I tried reasoning with you, but you were always stubborn," he giggled a little before continuing, "Your parents gave up, but wouldn't so I borrowed a ladder from one of the neighbors and climbed up to your second story window. I knocked and tapped and even tried singing to you like Romeo did; and you finally came out. Of course the only reason you came out was because I fell off the ladder and broke my arm, but you still came out and you stayed out and got over Roy."

He waited for a few seconds and finally got serious, "Okay KP if you don't open this door I'll come on in one way or another. I'll find a student who can phase and I know there is one around or I can fly up to your window, or you can open the door and talk to your best friend."

After a few seconds he turned to go, but then heard the door squeak open. He walked in as the door closed behind him. He saw Kim on the bed, her head resting on her knees and her eyes stained from the tears.

"I was so worried about you when you fell off that ladder; I was afraid you died, but when I saw your face smiling over the pain because I had come out of my room I knew then that I could always rely on you Ron." she gave a weak smile and then quickly went back to frowning.

"Are you upset because of Josh?" Ron asked.

"I loved him Ron; he was there for me when I had no one else. Now my heart aches whenever I think about how he hurt me. Maybe I'm just bad at picking men."

"Stop that Kim," Ron said sternly, "You stop with this pity act; yes he betrayed you, but he betrayed everyone. And you're not the only one; Yori attacked me shortly after Josh knocked you unconscious."

"She betrayed you too?" Kim was surprised and even angrier than before.

"Now I just feel stupid; I don't deserve some one like you Ron. You should just forget about me; I'm worthless garbage; I'm…"

She was cut off when Ron grabbed her and suddenly planted his lips on hers.

Ron himself had no idea why he was doing this, but right now all he wanted Kim to do now was feel loved; he was trying to wipe away all the sorrow and misery in her.

Kim had never felt like this before; whenever Josh kissed her it would rate a seven on her scale, but this kiss with Ron was probably an eleven…million.

After breaking the kiss the two teens stared at each other and gazed into each others eyes. They both then realized the truth that they had kept hidden for many years.

"Kim," Ron tried to say.

"Ron," she replied, "It's you; I love you."

"Me too KP; for so many years after you moved I had these strange feeling and thoughts about you, but I didn't know what they meant; now I do."

"Ever since you came to Titans Academy I had similar feelings, but I never realized what they meant; until now. I love you Ron; I always had.

"I think we need to give it another test," he purred and in the blink of an eye the two were back at it again.

This time things got steamy; Kim rolled Ron so that she was on top of him. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and onto his face as Ron's hands held her close enough that he could feel her heart beat. Their kiss deepened and every time Ron's lips pressed harder; Kim's would follow and soon the two looked like they were trying to rip each other's face off.

After so many years of pent up passion for each other their feelings exploded and they were trying to make up for all the lost years in that one kiss. Soon Monique and the others entered the room to see if Ron had helped Kim.

"Hey Ron, did you get through to Ki…. WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!" Monique blurted out seeing the two teens in their hot make out session.

Felix and Rufus's eyes were quickly covered by Tara and Monique while Wade just stared, but soon a pink blindfold by Tara stopped him from looking too.

"We'll just uh… wait outside; heh…heh…heh" Tara tried to say, but still couldn't get the image out of her mind.

Monique had seen some couples make out before, but they could get lessons from these two.

"What was that for?!" Wade protested.

"You are way too young to be watching that kind of stuff!" Tara explained.

"We are the same age as _you _guys you know." Felix stated.

"Yes, but we are much more mature than you guys and when the two of them are finished playing tonsil hockey we will talk to them about when and where to appropriately do that sort of thing," Monique said.

"I think we have a while to wait guys," Rufus said.

"Why?" asked Wade.

Then they all looked at the door panel and in big red letters it read: LOCKED, KEEP OUT!!!!!

"Well I don't know about you guys, but all this is making me hungry; how about some Sloppy Joes at the cafeteria?" asked Felix. The other nodded and soon they were off as sparks began to fizzle out of the door; literally.

* * *

The group had finished their meal and were now playing paper football when Kim and Ron finally showed up, but everyone soon began to stare again.

As the two lovers walked up hand in hand their appearance was more than noticeable. Kim's hair was matted down and flying every which way; while Ron's shirt was slightly torn. The two looked tired and exhausted like they had been running a marathon. Everyone began to exchange looks with each other all thinking the same thing.

"What?" asked Ron seeing their looks.

"Out of sheer curiosity; and by the nature of your breathing and attire. You two didn't…well…'do it' did you?" asked Tara.

Ron and Kim looked at each other completely oblivious to what they were talking about. Wade groaned in frustration and Monique held her head in shame. Rufus quickly transformed into his naked mole rat form and climbing up their shoulders he whispered in their ears.

"OH HECK NO!!!!!" they both cried out so loudly that everyone heard them.

"The only thing we did was kiss," Kim stated.

Ron nodded constantly; everyone gave out sighs of relief and soon barraged the couple with twenty questions. How did it happen? Why did it happen? Do either of them feel guilty?

Both Kim and Ron just smiled and gave a universal answer, "We both realized our deep hidden feelings for each other. We are not sorry or guilty in anyway and if you have any more questions please insert more change."

The others took this as a sign that they weren't going to get anymore. So they all left for their rooms to pack; since classes were suspended indefinitely. All the students were leaving today and the Titans would continue searching for Slade and the kidnapped students and teachers.

Kim and Ron re-met at the cliff that over looked the ocean; the two were ready to leave for Kim's house. She knew she had a lot to tell them and she hadn't told them about the kidnappings; or Ron.

Their friends gave each of them a hugs and good wishes; since they had no idea when school would start up again. Wade then handed out small wrist watches to everyone.

"These are communicators I invented; we can talk to each other anywhere we want so we're not completely away from each other," he said proudly.

"You rock Wade!" Kim said giving him an extra hug. After all the fair wells were done with Ron and Kim grabbed their bags and the two flew up into the air waving goodbye to their best friends.

After a few minutes in at super-fast flight Kim pointed to a large row of houses that were identical in almost every way.

Ron was actually surprised; he expected Kim's house to be a mansion. When your parents are a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist you'd think the money would flow like honey.

Kim couldn't help reading Ron's mind, since they were no longer in school, and replied, "I know it isn't much, but a home is where your family lives."

"You need to warn me the next time you poke inside my head KP; you might not like what you see," Ron protested.

"Sorry," she giggled flying closer to him, "I couldn't resist."

Soon the two began their descent and Ron could see four figures standing out on the front lawn waiting for them. Ron could tell it was Kim's family, but seven years can change people fast and Ron barely recognized them.

Mrs. Dr. P was sporting her doctor's coat, as usual, but her hair was considerably longer than when Ron knew her. Mr. Dr. P looked the same except that his hair was graying on the sides and signs of age were beginning to show. The tweebs had grown very tall over the years, but Ron could see that they were still as devious as ever.

As the teen's feet finally touched the ground the tweebs shot into action. Jim fired some kind of laser cannon while Tim threw an electrified net. Kim created psychic shield that easily deflected the lasers.

Ron just stood there and let the net engulf him; the tweebs looked on in amazement.

"That should be enough electricity to bring down a moose!" Jim explained.

"Maybe we need to step it up," Tim turned a dial on a remote control that controlled the electric flow that went through the net.

Ron was pumped with more juice, but still Ron just stood there and took it. Kim went to go stand next to her parents who hugged her and gave her warm welcomes.

Eventually Jim and Tim gave up; they had used so much energy that the net shorted out, but Ron was perfectly fine; he then explained to them his power.

When they heard that they turned to Kim and growled at her, "You said he was a water-bender!"

"Oops did I saw that? Must have slipped my mind," she gleamed.

As the tweebs retreated frustrated as ever Kim's parents grabbed Ron and smothered him with hugs and kisses.

He hadn't had this much attention since he was with Kim; and that was the same day as this! He hugged them back and said how happy he was to see them again.

"Come inside we have much to discuss," Mrs. Dr. P said grabbing Ron's things and heading inside. After a few minutes of settling in everyone headed down to the dinning room where sandwiches and punch were being served.

As they ate everyone made polite chit-chat with each other at first, but it soon became full conversations about Ron, his powers, and his life.

"So Ron, you enjoy Titans Academy?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Oh yes Mrs. Dr. P it's been a very experience for me," he said looking at Kim sitting next to him. They hadn't told them about Slade or about their new relationship yet, but the question soon came up.

"Tell me Ron, meet any cute girls? We hear that you have been seeing a lady from the Yamanouchi School." Mr. Possible explained.

Ron looked at Kim who gave him a very nervous look. Then Ron began to hear Kim's voice…in his head!

"_Ron, don't worry it's me," _her voice came in loud and clear, but it still startled Ron.

"_You need to warn me before you do that!"_ he thought at her; still smiling as if nothing was going on.

"_Sorry, do you think we should tell them? I mean they will find out sooner or later, but they can be a little protective of me; even Josh had to be on alert."_

"_I'm not worried KP; I care about you and we need to tell them now or else it might come back to bite us in the butt."_ After "thinking" on it Kim took a deep breath and gripped Ron's hand as they stood up and spoke.

"Mom, Dad, I need to confess something to you." Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at the teens; listening to every word they said, "The truth is during the Christmas dance last night a villain named Slade attacked us and kidnapped dozens of students and teachers. Josh betrayed me; as did Ron's girlfriend, and in that we discovered our true feelings for each other and now we've become a couple."

Kim's parents just stared at them for a few tense moments, but then Mrs. Possible began laughing and cheering loudly. She grinned at her husband and offered her open hand to him as if wanting something. Mr. Possible mumbled as he took some money out of his wallet and gave it to his wife.

"What's that for?" asked Kim.

"Oh this?" Mrs. Possible replied pointing to the bills in her hand, "Nothing at all my sweet, adorable daughter." She was a terrible liar; especially when your daughter is a psychic.

Kim gave her father a patented puppy dog pout that made him spill his guts in an instant, "Your mother and I bet me that you and Ron would get together by the end of the year; I didn't want to tell you, but you forced my hand Kimmie-cub," he sounded apologetic as Kim glared at her mother.

"Mrs. Possible just smiled saying, "Hey, your father is the one who can't keep his money in his wallet." Kim finally gave up and was glad that they were o.k. with it; in fact they expected it.

After finishing their food Ron and Kim went upstairs to pack Ron's stuff. She warned the tweebs to stay away or else she would give them the true meaning of the "mile high club."

Ron's room was one of the guest rooms which was more accommodating than his dorm room and he loved it. His eyes soon began to well up with tears and Kim noticed this.

"What's wrong Ron?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt soothed by her touch.

"It's just; your family has been so kind to me; not like mine. This room is ten times better than the one I had when I was growing up with powers. I lived in the attic; it was dark, damp, and smelly, but they didn't care as long as I was out of sight that's all that mattered.

"That's awful Ron; how could your own parents do that?"

"Fear KP, they were terrified of what I had become. Sometimes I wish I never had these powers, then I could have a family again."

Kim grabbed his face and after kissing him deeply said, "We are your family Ron, our friends are your family, I am your family and you will never be alone or left out in the cold again Ron." Kim pushed Ron onto the bed and proceeded to kiss him deeply. She intertwined her fingers with his and poured all of her feelings into him.

Ron leaned into the kiss and he heard her moan; which made him feel much better. After they broke the kiss Kim laid on top of him her head resting on his chest as he stroked her auburn hair.

"I love you Ron," she said looking at him with her green eyes.

"I love you too Kim," he replied pulling her closer.

The two soon fell into a deep sleep and outside the door were two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Do you think we should wake them up? I never would have let Josh do that to Kim." Mr. Possible said.

"He's not Josh James, he's our Ron. I trust him with our daughter no matter what; I know he won't betray out trust." Mrs. Possible closed the door quietly and the two walked down the stairs as they left the sleeping couple to dream about each other. Cont…

* * *

Took a while, but I finished! The next chapter will come soon. Please Review!! KingOAnime 


	8. Stopping Slade

Sorry for the late update; my computer's going out on me. I'll have to use another computer so please bear with me. Please Enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter eight_- Stopping Slade_

Ron awoke to the sweet smell of eggs and pancakes. Kim wasn't next to him anymore so he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting for him at the table; he sat next to Kim and they all began eating. The day went by normally, which was a surprise to Ron. He always thought with Kim and him having powers that would make life more exciting or difficult, but everyone acted so calm and collect; it made Ron happy.

After singing some carols and decorating the tree Mr. and Mrs. Possible left with Jim and Tim to get food for the Christmas feast. They left Ron and Kim alone trusting both of them to behave.

As soon as they were gone the two teens ran upstairs and began a passionate make out session. They did this for several minutes not hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching them.

The door suddenly opened and startled the two teens who thought it was an intruder, but was relived and surprised to see Wade, Tara, Felix, Monique, and Rufus.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kim asked, "And how did you get in?"

"I teleported us here,' Wade explained, "We came because we have big news."

"The Titans found Slade and are preparing to attack him," Tara said.

"What about us?" asked Ron.

"Robin only called the teachers; he feels that we shouldn't get involved. He thinks it would be too dangerous for us."

"Well we're not going to let that stop us are we?" Kim said proudly.

"I thought you'd say that, that's why we are all going too; we want to save our friends as well."

Kim knew she couldn't write it all down in a note so she put her hands to her temples and began psychically calling out her parents.

"_Yes dear, what is it?" _Mrs. Possible answered.

"_Mom, my friends are here they say they know where Slade is and the Titans are planning an attack."_

"_We understand Kimmie-cub,"_ Mr. Possible replied, "_We always knew you were made for this kind of excitement. We want what's best for you Kimmie; we'll be right here waiting for you."_

"_Thanks Dad, Mom, you guys rock!"_ With that she ended her link and looked at Ron who nodded to her.

"Are we ready?" asked Wade.

"Let's fly," Kim replied as everyone took to the skies headed for Titans Academy.

"What about everyone else?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry we have that taken care of."

* * *

At Titans Academy Robin watches on as he sees all the teachers readying themselves for battle, but he heard footsteps walking towards him. When he turned he was surprised to see students.

"How did you guys know what we were doing?" He felt that the students shouldn't get involved because he didn't want any unnecessary casualties.

"We know how you feel about us, but we're not kids anymore and besides this is what we have been training for. We are Titans too and we'll all save our friends together." Kim said.

Robin sighed realizing the futility of fighting it and replied, "Alright then let's…wait did you say _all_ of us?" Looking over the cliff there on the beach were all the students ready to fight.

"Oh glorious! Now we can fight as a family," Starfire said in her cheery voice.

"Let's go get Slade." Robin grunted as all the Titans took to the skies, seas, and the ground headed for Slade's not-so-secret hideout.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse Slade and his minions delight in their captive's suffering.

The prisoners were locked inside a giant bubble; where they were being subjected to painful shocks.

"You will never get away with this Slade!!" cried out one of the teachers.

Slade's face gave no emotion, all he did was wave his hand and the blue-skinned doctor rose the level of electricity to make the jolts even more excruciating.

Slade began smiling under his mask, but Yori turned her head away unable to bear the pain of watching her friends suffer. Slade was about to raise the level even more, but suddenly a bird rang flew out and smacked Drakken's hand stopping him.

"SLADE!!!! THIS ENDS NOW!" Robin's voice was commanding as he and the other five Titans swooped down.

"Ah, Robin I've been expecting you. Though I'm a little surprised; I expected you to be here a little earlier."

"You can't win Slade; just give up."

"I think not," he pushed a button on his chair and swarms of robots surrounded the Titans.

"Is that the best you got Slade?" Raven asked.

"Everything I have is the best Raven," he answered. He then ordered an attack, but Robin also called for the rest of the Titans, including the students. This threw Slade in a loop; he always thought Robin wouldn't allow his students to fight, but now Slade was outmanned almost four to one.

Ron began using his energy blasts to jolt the robots circuits and overload them. Kim began picking up debris and hurling it at the evil minions.

Tara conjured up a legion of shadow men and animals who began mauling the robots. Wade snuck around planting small explosives around the warehouse for later purposes. Monique's paper swords were slicing through her enemies like butter. Felix shot missiles out of his chair which made contact with several enemies.

Even the traitors were being overwhelmed. Yori didn't fight as hard as she normally would, but Josh fought strongly and fiercely. Ron saw him and his anger towards him boiled over as he attacked from behind.

Josh didn't see it coming and flew into a wall that crumbled on top of him. Ron turned his back to him, which was a mistake. Josh came flying out and scored several hits with his fiery fists.

Ron's face was burned from the fire, but he came back with a few hit of his own. The two looked like gladiators twisting and turning, but then Ron was able to backslap Josh. Josh fell down and was unable to recover in time to receive a massive energy ball.

Ron lay on top of him his eyes filled with hatred and anger. Josh looked on and said, "Do it, maybe it's better this way."

Ron was about to fulfill his wish, but then two green blasts knocked Ron back and a woman dressed in black and green appeared. Her hands were glowing almost like green fire.

"Sorry, but the person you should be fighting is me; Shego!" she smiled.

"I don't think so," Kim yelled as she collided with the surprised Shego. The two girls began an intricate dance of fists and energy blasts.

"You are the psychic Slade talked so much about; I will enjoy killing you."

"You hurt Ron, now I'm going to hurt you!!" she yelled as she used her powers to push Shego away and throw her into the rafters.

She recovered and fired off green blasts of plasma, which Kim dodged. Kim picked up a piece of pipe; which had a sharp point and hurled it towards the green woman.

Shego side-stepped it and came running towards Kim. She grabbed the red head and clawed her shoulders, leaving marks.

Ron continued his fight with Josh, who had now recovered. Josh produced a fire sword and Ron answered with an electric sword.

The two swung at each other like samurai in a duel, but Ron had trained more in this field and for some reason he seemed to be fighting with less and less ferocity.

Josh was deep in thought as he contemplated his actions. He knew that he was defending his parents, but at the risk of his friends, the one he loves? He knew now that he was a monster and a traitor who took the easy way out. With that he stopped fighting and surrendered.

"Finish me Ron," he asked kneeling before him.

This threw Ron off who had not expected this.

"Why?"

"Because I know now that only a coward make a choice between his family and his friends. I have no right to live so I request that you end my life and release me from this burden."

Ron looked at him and shook his head in shame, "No, only a coward takes that step; and you are no coward." Ron smiled and extended his hand. Josh was reluctant at first, but then took it graciously.

"Welcome back to the side of good Josh," Ron said.

"It's good to be back, but I have much to explain to the Titans, and to Kim."

"All in good time, but first we need to finish this fight," Ron and Josh cried out giving everything they had at the last remaining robots.

Kim was struggling with Shego, but Shego made one fatal error.

"After I kill you I think I'll have some fun with your boyfriend; he looks cute. Then I can rip his throat out." Kim's anger exploded as her psychic energy went threw the roof.

Shego was lifted up and smashed down against the walls and the floors. She struggled to break free, but Kim's power was too great. After being tossed around like a rag toy Kim flung her into a pile of rubble where she lay unconscious.

After that Robin and all the other Titans cheered in triumph. Slade had been beaten by Robin and was taken to jail; along with the other traitors and minions.

However; some, like Yori and Josh were given special treatment because the truth came out. The truth was that Slade had kidnapped their families and had blackmailed them into fighting for him.

Everyone returned to Titans Academy where everyone received a long rest. Ron and Kim were not done quite yet and requested to speak with Josh and Yori alone.

The Titans complied and let them out of their temporary cells to speak with them. Ron and Kim led them to the top of the hill and that is where they would finally lay all the cards on the table.

"Well here we are," Kim said holding Ron's hand, "Let's talk."

To Bo Continued…

* * *

One more chapter to go! I would like to thank all of those who took the time to read this and I hope you get the chance to read my new story, Kim Possible: The Dark Side. Please review!!KingOAnime 


	9. Epilogue

This is the last chapter; I hope you read my new story Kim Possible: The Dark Side. Please review! KingOAnime

Titans Academy- chapter nine- _Epilogue_

Five years later…

In the darkness the robbers crept to the bank, knowing that no guards had been posted. They had been preparing this for months; making sure to include every small detail.

The leader knew that his fifteen men could easily rob this bank and escape the all the police, but he knew also that they couldn't fend off the Titans; or at least the Titans in this city.

He did, however; have a plan. Right about now some idiots he paid will be attempting to rob a jewelry store on the other side of the city. They would provide the necessary distraction to keep the Titans busy while he would rob this bank.

His men had already disabled the security system, and the cameras. With everything going soothingly he decides to only take half of his intended fifteen; the others were ordered to wait in the truck.

As the men began walking slowly down the long halls of the bank they heard rustling noises, the leader ordered one of the men to check it out. The man nodded and made his way to the source of the sound.

The others continued, but kept an eye on the man to make sure it was not an ambush. Suddenly the man disappeared, all the men began calling out to him.

"Frank… Frank…are you alright?" the leader asked. Then the man came out of the darkness.

"Sorry I tripped," Frank apologized.

"Be careful, I almost shot you idiot," the leader spat.

Frank apologized again and the robbers continued. Finally they had reached the vault. The large steel doors loomed over them almost as if it was telling them how big it was.

The leader smiled and said, "Get the explosives ready."

The men began placing explosive charges around the door. After they had all been strategically placed everyone made cover behind the wall and prepared for a big boom when one of the men pushed the button.

The explosion was loud, but luckily only the robbers could hear it. The door was still in one piece, but now it lay on the ground leaving the vault door wide open.

The robbers began cheering at their achievement and made their way into the vault to seize their prize.

"We're home free boys," the leader declared.

"Not for long, you bakas," Frank's voice said.

Everyone turned to look their partner and wondered why he said that.

"What are you talking about Frank?" the leader questioned.

Almost on cue the robber's features began to change. His hair grew longer and darker, his body shortened a bit and slimed down and his masculine body was replaced by a female's ninja suit.

"You have dishonored your families," the woman said.

"She's a Titan, kill her!!!" the leader exclaimed as all the men began brandishing different guns and firing at her. The ninja unfolded her twin metal fans and began deflecting the bullets. The robbers still continued hoping at least one would get through and exterminate her, but as the clicks of their empty magazines replaced the bangs of real bullets their opponent was still standing.

Without a second to spare the shape shifting ninja rushed towards them using her fans. The edges were as sharp as a sword and as she ran around she sliced the robber's weapons into pieces.

The men panicked and began fleeing for their lives, but were stopped by the Titan's kicks and punches. However; in middle of all this, the lead robber produced a second gun and while she was distracted he fired at her from behind.

Suddenly a wall of flames appeared in front of the girl. The heat was so intense that it melted the bullets before they even had a chance to get near her.

"You should watch your back Yori," a man came falling from the ceiling, his hands aflame.

"I knew they were coming, I could've easily stopped them myself," Yori pouted, "Maybe you should watch out Josh-san," she pointed to a robber who had a small dagger in his hand and was charging at Josh yelling like a wild man.

Josh opened his hand and the dagger began to get red hot before melting in the robber's hand. He yelped in pain and as he was shaking his burned hand and cursing he didn't have time to react as Josh placed a punch square on the nose.

Two of the robbers managed to elude Josh and Yori and were running for the exit crying out their comrade's names.

"We should follow," said Josh still eager to fight.

"Let's let the rest of the team have some fun alright?" Yori replied stopping him.

The robbers kept running not daring to look back; the others heard the screams and left their truck to see what was going on.

The two men began stuttering and babbling incoherently. The others were confused, but their questions were answered when they saw three figures coming out of the darkness.

"Your little 'distraction' was clever, but you forgot that there are more than enough Titans to handle them, and you," Kim smiled.

"Fine, we'll go with Plan B!" and everyone scrambled to grab a weapon. All together they fired raining bullets, grenades, and rockets on the three Titans.

The men waited for an explosion, but were shocked to see all their projectiles floating in mid-air. Kim held her hands up and motioned to Tara next to her. Tara waved her hands and turned all the deadly objects into cute little rabbits and chipmunks.

The robbers were confused and one even laughed, but suddenly they saw the swarm of woodland creatures stampeding towards them. The robbers all panicked and soon they were being trampled by hundreds of little feet. As they recovered they saw the stampede coming back at them and they began firing at it.

However; the swarm changed into a giant tyrannosaurus-rex and it thoroughly crushed their get-away vehicle. Frightened the robbers decided to scatter and flee, but were halted by an invisible wall of energy. The pounded at it, but were unsuccessful.

"Great force-field Wade," Kim complemented.

His face smiled at his achievement and in a final act the robbers surrendered. As the police came to take them away Josh and Yori met up with them and congratulated them on a job well done.

"But where are the others?" asked Tara.

"Here we are," Ron declared as Monique, Felix, and Rufus followed.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed running at him to give him a big hug.

"It looks like you had everything under control," stated Josh.

"They were pushovers," Ron grinned as he leaned down to kiss Kim's cheek.

"Well the police can handle everything here, let's go home." The Titans took to the sky as they made their way to their tower on their coast of the city.

It may have only been five years, but to some of the Titans it felt like a lifetime. On that hill overlooking Titans Academy, Ron and Kim expressed their feelings to Josh and Yori. They explained how they were hurt and disappointed, but that they understood why they did it and forgave them.

Ron explained to Yori that he may have loved her then, but now he loved Kim. He still cared for Yori and wanted her to be happy, which made Yori feel better. Yori would always love Ron, but more as a big brother.

Josh got a thorough lashing from Kim, but she too learned to forget. Josh already knew he could never have that relationship he once had with her, but was glad to be friends with her anyway. His feelings began to blossom for Yori and the two would soon start a relationship that would endure to today.

Felix finally confessed his true feeling for Monique and the two have been inseparable ever since. Tara became a full-fledged magician by the magic association; now she had more abilities than ever before. She and Monique are still best friends and together when they fight they make an unstoppable team.

Wade's mind still grows and his inventions never stop. He designed and built the Titans tower and many of their gadgets. All of them graduated with honors, and Ron was allowed to graduate a year ahead. Together with his fiancé Kim, Josh, Yori, Felix, Wade, Monique, Rufus, and Tara they formed one of the largest and most highly respected teams ever assembled.

If you go to Titans Academy you will see a diverse group of people who all believe in justice and peace. With their predecessors guiding them they led the world into the future; and no matter what evil comes along the Titans will be there world wide, to save the day.

TITANS…GO!!!!

THE END

Sorry for the late update, my computer's Internet has been going out so I can only go online once in a while. Hopefully I can fix it later. Please review!! KingOAnime


End file.
